Hello, My Sunshine!
by avscarlet
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat tentang sapaan sang mentari saat badai melanda. HideKen


**Disclaimer :** Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida

 **Warning(s) :** OOC (maybe), AU, one-shot, shounen-ai, HideKen.

Hello, My Sunshine!

Happy reading ^^

Kaneki menatap sebuah batu nisan dalam diam. Air mata perlahan menitik dari sudut matanya saat satu per satu para pelayat mulai meninggalkan pemakaman. Hening. Kaneki tidak berteriak, bahkan terisak pun tidak. Hanya air mata yang kini menjalari pipinya-lah yang dapat menggambarkan betapa kehilangannya dia saat ini. Betapa terpuruk dan terlukanya dia. Ibunya, satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa untuknya, direnggut oleh Tuhan.

Dalam hati Kaneki berpikir, betapa takdir ini sangat tidak adil. Namun dia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena ibunya selalu mengajarkannya untuk tidak bersikap egois dan tidak menyalahkan orang lain. Tanpa Kaneki sadari, hal itulah yang membuat semuanya bertambah buruk. Dia yang tak ingin menyalahkan orang lain, membuat dirinya sendiri merasa bersalah atas semua yang terjadi pada ibunya.

"Okaa-san, maafkan aku," katanya lirih. "Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja keras demi aku. Seharusnya aku bisa membantumu bekerja. Seharusnya... seharusnya..."

Dan kata-katanya pun hilang, teredam oleh tangisannya yang bertambah keras. Kaneki tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Dia tak lagi memiliki seseorang yang bisa dia anggap sebagai keluarga. Ayahnya yang selalu memperlakukan dia dan ibunya dengan kasar tentunya tak mungkin mau menampungnya, bahkan orang itu tidak datang ke pemakaman ibunya. Bibinya yang sering kali meminjam uang dari ibunya dengan paksa juga sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa simpatik pada Kaneki. Kaneki tak bisa menyalahkan mereka, Kaneki tak ingin menyalahkan mereka. Untuk itu, Kaneki bertekad untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan kerja keras.

Namun hal itu tak semudah apa yang dipikirkannya. Setiap dia hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah, bayangan mendiang ibunya selalu muncul dalam pikirannya, membuat air mata mengaliri pipinya tanpa perlu disuruh, sehingga niatnya untuk keluar rumah pun kandas, dan dia kembali terpuruk dalam kesendirian.

Seminggu kemudian, Kaneki berusaha mati-matian untuk pergi ke luar rumah. Persediaan makanan di rumahnya sudah hampir habis, dan dia tak akan bisa bertahan hidup jika tak lekas mendapat pekerjaan. Namun, saat di tengah jalan dia berhenti. Area di sekitarnya terasa sangat familiar, namun juga sangat asing di saat yang bersamaan. Pohon-pohon sakura yang mekar di tepi jalan, Kaneki sangat mengenalnya. Toko buku yang berada di seberang jalan, sepertinya Kaneki pernah mengunjunginya. Dan bangunan besar berwarna merah bata tepat di samping tempatnya berdiri, Kaneki benar-benar familiar dengannya. Ah ya, dia ingat sekarang. Bangunan itu adalah gedung sekolahnya, bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Kemudian dia sadar, sejak ibunya meninggal seminggu yang lalu, dia sama sekali tidak menginjakkan kaki ke sekolah. Bahkan melewati jalanannya pun baru kali ini saja.

Sejujurnya, Kaneki sangat merindukan suasana sekolah dimana dia bisa bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya atau membaca buku kesukaannya di pojok kelas. Tapi, Kaneki tahu akan seperti apa reaksi teman-temannya saat melihatnya di sekolah. Mereka pasti akan menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan, membicarakan dirinya di belakang, dan bahkan mungkin mengejek atau mengolok-oloknya. Kaneki sudah bisa menebaknya, itulah alasan kenapa selama ini dia tidak mendekati lingkungan sekolah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara menyerukan namanya dari kejauhan. Kaneki menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari dan mendapati sebuah sosok sedang berlari ke arahnya. Seruan itu semakin lama semakin keras terdengar seiring dengan mendekatnya sosok yang berlari. Setelah tersisa jarak beberapa meter, Kaneki dapat mengenali sosok tersebut. Dia adalah Nagachika Hideyoshi, temannya sejak taman kanak-kanak yang sangat ceria dan banyak bicara.

Hide berhenti tepat di depan Kaneki dengan nafas yang terengah-engah sehabis berlari. Kaneki hanya tersenyum pada pemuda itu dan berkata, "Hai Hide, lama tak bertemu."

Kata-kata itu sontak membuat Hide membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. "Lama tidak bertemu, katamu? Yang benar saja! Hei Kaneki, kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa kau tak pernah masuk sekolah? Dan kenapa wajahmu jadi tirus begini? Ada apa, hah?"

Hide seharusnya sudah tahu jawabannya, mengingat dia juga datang ke pemakaman ibunya. Namun Kaneki tetap saja membuka mulut untuk menjawab. "Itu karena ibuku—"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada ibumu! Namun tidakkah berlebihan kalau kau terus-terusan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini? Apa kau pikir ibumu akan bahagia jika melihatmu sekarang?"

Kaneki tertegun sesaat. Bermacam-macam pikiran berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Di depannya, Hide tak mengatakan apapun lagi, sehingga tercipta keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan. Dipandanginya Kaneki dengan sorot yang bercampur antara kesal dan sedih. Hide tak habis pikir, bagaimana Kaneki yang dulunya ceria menjadi berantakan seperti ini. Hatinya sendiri turut hancur melihat sahabat terbaiknya terpuruk.

Isak pelan Kaneki-lah yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Detik demi detik berlalu dan isakan itu semakin bertambah keras menjadi sebuah tangisan yang disertai teriakan di sela-selanya. Kaneki sudah tak bisa menahan semua ini, dia tak sanggup lagi menanggung beban di pundaknya sendirian. Dia tak ingin menyalahkan dirinya lagi.

"Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padaku? Aku ingin ibuku berada disini menemaniku! Aku benar-benar tidak ingin sendirian dan kesepian," kata Kaneki di sela-sela tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat.

"Tenang, kau tidak sendirian," bisik Hide tepat di telinga Kaneki. "Aku akan selalu berada disini untukmu. Aku akan membuatmu lupa bagaimana rasanya kesepian. Jadi, lepaskan semua bebanmu sekarang dan akan kubuat kau ceria besok."

Mendengar kata-kata Hide membuat air mata Kaneki semakin deras. Namun, kali ini air mata yang keluar bukanlah air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata haru. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada sang sahabat. Sungguh, Kaneki sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki sahabat seperti Hide. Dia begitu baik, peduli, perhatian, dan selalu ada setiap Kaneki membutuhkannya. Tak lupa kepribadiannya yang riang, ceria, dan hangat bak matahari membuat Kaneki merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Ya, seorang Nagachika Hideyoshi memanglah sesosok matahari bagi seorang Kaneki Ken.

Bersamaan dengan lepasnya pelukan antara kedua sahabat itu, Kaneki berusaha untuk melihat dunia dengan mata yang baru dimana sinar hangat sang mentari telah menyapanya.

 **Author's note:** Ini fict pertama Scarlet di fandom Tokyo Ghoul! Meskipun fict ini dibuat disela-sela kegiatan saya mengedit majalah dengan maksud awal jadi cerpen, saya harap kalian suka fict saya ini.

 _Sign,_

 _Aikashita Scarlet_


End file.
